Diabetes Mellitus, typically referred to as simply “diabetes”, is a common disease that afflicts numerous individuals worldwide. One complication associated with diabetes is the appearance of skin ulcers or sores, typically occurring in the feet or legs. Diabetic ulcers often initiate as blisters or lesions, developing into inflammation, discoloration and fissures of outer skin tissue. A diabetic ulcer may progress into necrosis of deeper skin layers, which in severe cases may extend into muscle and even bone loss and may eventually necessitate amputation. Diabetic ulcers generally occur as a result of arterial blockages and peripheral nerve damage (neuropathy). Another type of skin ulcers are “decubitus ulcers”, also known as “bedsores” or “pressure sores”, which develop as a result of prolonged pressure being applied against a body region that serves to cut off circulation and preventing adequate blood supply to the skin tissue, frequently due to sitting or lying down for too long in the same position. Decubitus ulcers are a common problem for nursing home residents and other bedridden patients, necessitating their shifting positions at regular intervals to ensure proper blood circulation in the pressured body regions.
Wounds and skin ulcers, such as diabetic sores and decubitus ulcers, can be extremely painful, and usually severely degrade the quality of life of the affected individual. In addition, such skin ulcers tend to be difficult to treat. In many cases, the body is ostensibly unable to recuperate from these wounds on its own. Various treatment methods are known in the art, however, these treatments tend to be difficult, time-consuming, expensive, and not always effective.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0049262, to Puchek, entitled “Method of treating a severe diabetic ulcer”, discloses a method specifically designed to treat a severe diabetic ulcer that penetrates the subcutaneous fat layer of a diabetic patient. The method comprises the steps of: administering a treatment session comprising at least three pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) applications, PEMF applications 1, 2, and 3, and at least two intermittent compression therapy (ICT) applications. The PEMF application and ICT therapy settings address specific factors that are necessary to induce healing of the diabetic ulcer and prevent amputation. A dressing having a silver and/or honey anti-infection composition may be applied to the ulcer area to inhibit microbial growth. Ultrasound may be applied to the ulcer area for a time sufficient to inhibit microbial growth.
PCT Patent Application No. WO2008/002773 to Babaev, entitled “Ultrasound wound care device and method”, discloses an ultrasound device method for treating wounds. The ultrasound wound care device comprises a generator, an ultrasound transducer, an ultrasound horn, and a cavitation chamber. The device may further comprise a fluid, non-atomized, coupling medium. Ultrasound entering the cavitation chamber induces cavitations within the coupling medium, providing therapeutic benefits to the wound being treated. The ultrasound entering the cavitation chamber is also transmitted through the coupling medium to the wound, providing direct therapeutic benefits to the wound.